Slayers Rhapsody
by Sarah23
Summary: Slayers/Rhapsody crossover. Lina must save her love from Martina. L/G, A/Z, F/X R
1. The Adventure Begins

Title: Slayers Rhapsody  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story  
Summary: This fanfiction is a crossover of the anime series "Slayers" and the Playstation game "Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure". I'm sure a lot of people have heard of Slayers, but I'm not too sure how many have heard of Rhapsody (especially since it's kind of... girly/mushy). Either way I felt compelled to do this story so, even if you've never heard of Rhapsody, just think of this as another Slayer's adventure. :)  
  
Characters: This is who the Slayers characters will be playing.  
  
Cornet: She's the main character of the game. (Lina)  
Kururu: Cornet's best friend as well as a puppet. (Amelia)  
Grandpa Mustaki: Cornet's Grandpa, who is looking after her since both of her parents are gone. (Prince Phil)  
Prince Ferdinand: He is the Prince of Marl's Kingdom and will be turning 18 soon. Because of this he is currently searching for a bride. (Gourry)  
Etoile: A snobbish rich girl who's always making fun of Cornet. (Naga)  
Minister Golonzo: A creepy minister who has a dark plot brewing. (Zangulus)  
Marjoly: A sorceress although her spells don't always work out. Ends up kidnapping the Prince. (Martina)  
Crowdia: One of Marjoly's followers. She has beautiful black wings and is good with a sword. (Valgaav)  
Gao: A strong fighter that is so like a man that she should actually be one (And in this case she is). (Xellos)  
Myao: A stubborn cat-girl that often times acts childish. (Filia)  
(A/N: If I think of any more characters I'll try and list them in future chapters).  
The Adventure Begins   
  
A long time ago, in a little village called Orange nestled in Marl's Kingdom...  
  
There lived a girl with her grandfather...  
  
Her name was Lina and this is her story...  
  
Lina had a mysterios friend...  
A puppet with the heart and soul of a person...  
Her name was Amelia...  
  
People in Orange thought Lina a little odd because she  
went everywhere with Amelia...  
But everybody in Orange loved the bright smiles that  
Lina and Amelia always carried with them...  
  
Everyday, Lina would take a walk  
in the woods with Amelia...  
  
But little does Lina know that today  
will be different...  
  
This is where are story begins  
(A/N: The paragraph listed above is from the original novel "Puppet Princess", however, the names were changed from Cornet and Kururu to Lina and Amelia).  
Our story begins with darkness. We see the sorceress supreme running. Something appears from the darkness. It's a dragon and it's preparing to attack. But, before Lina can respond, a flash of blue and white shines.   
  
Lina: (He's the one. The man that I've been dreaming of. My... my Prince). Thank you for saving me. Oh, my Prince *SMOOCH*   
  
*The scene switches to show that Lina was alseep and is now kissing Amelia. Oops*  
  
Amelia: AUGGGHH. LINA, WAKE UP ALREADY. *Whacks Lina with a paper fan*  
  
Lina: Oooww. What was that for?  
  
Amelia: You were dreaming about the Prince weren't you?  
  
Lina: *Pouts a little* Yeah, so?  
  
Amelia: Come on. It's time to get up. Grandpa is waiting for us.  
  
Lina: Oh alright. Don't get your pantyhose in a bunch.  
  
*Amelia opens the curtains and as the sunlight streams in you can make out the shadow of the large tree that is the symbol of Mothergreen*  
  
*Lina finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs*  
  
Phil: I see you're awake now. I would like for you to go to the forest and get some Red Inotium for me.  
  
(A/N: Inotium is the currency used in the game).  
  
Lina: Sure, I'll go.  
  
Phil: Good. Oh, by the way, this puppet came in the mail today.  
  
*Lina goes and talks to the puppet*  
  
Puppet: Can you hear me? Then will you play your horn?  
  
*Lina does so and the puppet speaks again*  
  
Sharte: Thank you. My name is Sharte and I'm looking for my sister Terra. Will you help me find her? She left after saying she wanted to become a human.  
  
Lina: I'll help you.  
  
Sharte: Thank you.  
  
*Sharte has now joined Lina and Amelia. The three leave the house and head to their next destination*  
  
*Wonder Woods*  
  
Lina: It's such a nice day out. *Gets this dreamy look in her eyes*  
  
Amelia: Ah, I bet you're thinking about the Prince again.  
  
Lina: And what if I am?  
  
Amelia: Oh don't look at me like that. I happen to know about love too.  
  
Lina: That was a long time ago.  
  
Amelia: Stop looking at me like I have a third arm. Just because I'm a puppet doesn't mean that I don't have feelings.  
  
Lina: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
*A rustle is heard from the brush*  
  
Amelia: Hum, what's that sound?  
  
Lina: It's... AAAUUGGGHHH. NO, GET AWAY.  
  
*Four slimy slugs had suddenly appeard*  
  
Lina: Eeeeew. It's slugs. I hate slugs. Take this. FIREBALL.  
  
*Now there are four burnt slugs*  
  
Amelia: Talk about overkill.  
  
Lina: I couldn't help it. I hate slugs.  
  
Amelia: True but... *Gets this goofy look in her eyes* Don't you think slugs smell wonderful when their burnt to a crisp?  
  
Lina: Ugh, maybe to you.  
  
Amelia: I guess so.... Hey Lina?  
  
Lina: What is it now?  
  
Amelia: I'm really hungry. Let's stop and have lunch. Please, pretty please?  
  
Lina: Come on Amelia. We don't have time now. We have to go get.... *GROOOWWL* *Lina's stomach growls loud enough to cause an earthquake*  
  
Amelia: See. You're hungry too.  
  
Lina: Well, alright. Let's stop and have lunch.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Amelia: Oh boy, am I stuffed. Happy, happy. Hey Lina, would you sing your favorite song?  
  
Lina: Alright.  
-Let's Go On-  
  
~I remember this song, I've know it for so long  
And it feels so good to hear  
Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same  
Lovely melody  
Whenever I hear this song, I really don't know why  
It makes me shed a little tear  
But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear  
Because I know you're here  
Whenever I am feeling sad  
And everything around looks bad  
All I have to do is think of you  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true  
Let's go on with hope in our hearts love will surely show is how  
Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams  
Let's go on and find them now~  
  
*Lina stops singing*  
  
Amelia: That was beautiful, Lina.  
  
Lina: Thank you. Hey Amelia, do you think my parents would be proud of me?  
  
Amelia: I know they would. Let's continue on now.  
  
*Lina and Amelia continue walking and soon enter a clearing. Here they begin searching for the Red Inotium*  
  
Amelia: I found some!  
  
Lina: Great. now we can...  
  
*Suddenly, a girl and three cats burst out from behind some bushes*  
  
Girl: That Inotium is for Mistress Martina only!  
  
Amelia: Who's this weirdo?  
  
Lina: I don't know, but let's go before their stupidity rubs off on us.  
  
Girl: Hey! Are you even listening to me!?  
  
Nyanko: Punishment, meow! Punishment, meow! The Filia says!  
  
Filia: Hey that's not a bad idea. That's the smartest thing you've said today. Why don't you three go give them some punishment?  
  
Nyanko: Uh, I don't really feel like it.  
  
Nanako: I want to take a nap.  
  
Neko: I'm hungry.  
  
Filia: Dammit just hurry up and attack!  
  
*And attack they did but the battle was over as soon as Lina casted a Fireball*  
  
Filia: Oh that was pathetic. I'll have to do things myself. *ROAR*  
  
*And right before Lina and Amelia's eyes the girl Filia became the dragon Filia*  
  
Filia: Now is the time to surrender.  
  
Lina: I don't think so.  
  
Amelia: But Lina, it's a dragon. You can't possibly expect to beat it.  
  
Lina: I'm still going to try. It's better than just giving up. Now stand back.  
  
Amelia: But Lina... oh I give up. You're on your own on this one.  
  
Filia: Ha! Take your best shot!  
  
Lina: Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I vow to conquer all those who stand, before the gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess. DRAGON SLAV....  
  
*But before Lina could finish casting the spell a familiar flash of blue and white appears*  
  
Filia: *Goes wide eyed* Who the heck are you!?  
  
Mystery Guy: My name is Gourry and I will not allow you to harm this girl.  
  
Lina: (It's him, the man of my dreams).  
  
Filia: Don't try and interfer buddy. Wait a minute... that's the royal crest... then that must mean that you're!  
  
Gourry: Yes. I am the Prince and I'm warning you that if you don't leave, then I shall slay you!  
  
Filia: Grrr. Don't think you've gotten away with this hero boy. *Dashes of into the bushes with the three cats following her*  
  
Gourry: I'm glad you're alright miss I... *Turns around and gets a good look at Lina*  
  
Lina: *Off in La-La Land* (He's dazzled by my beauty. If it's one thing I have confidence in, it's my looks. My big round eyes, my cute mose, my perfectly proportioned extra petite little body).  
  
Gourry: Sigh...  
  
Lina: (He sighs with longing).  
  
Gourry: Great. It's a kid. I'm out here risking my neck for a kid.  
  
Lina: What!?  
  
Gourry: I thought I was rescuing a damesl in distress. A luscious babe. Not some flat chested little girl.  
  
Lina: (It's times like this that I wish my looks were better and my hearing was worse. What's his problem. Doesn't he realize how lucky he is to have met me. I wasn't even in any danger. Well, it doesn't hurt to be polite, and maybe he'll succumb to my charms). Oh, thank you so much for saving me! (He can't be buying this dopey act).  
  
Gourry: Oh sure, no problem. Anytime. Oh, I forgot to ask you. What's your name little girl?  
  
Lina: Look, I'm not a little girl.  
  
Gourry: It's way to dangerous for a kid to be wandering around the woods by herself. Did you get seperated from your mom and dad?  
  
Lina: What? I don't have a mom or dad and I'm not lost.  
  
Gourry: Oh this is just too dangerous for little girls to be out by themselves. It's my duty to be chivalrous and so I will escort you home.  
  
Lina: Look, for the last time I'm not lost, I don't need and escort, and I'm not a little girl.  
  
Gourry: Now tell me little girl, where do you live?  
  
Lina: (Arr, this guy just won't get it. I think I would have prefered being fried by that dragon).  
  
Gourry: Let's be off now. You can tell me where you live on the way.  
  
Lina: I'm not going anywhere with you... oh will you just listen to me.  
  
*A voice is heard calling out to Gourry*  
  
Servant: Your Highness, can you hear me? It's time to come home.  
  
Gourry: I'm sorry but I must leave you. *Goes off to meet up with the servant*  
  
Amelia: Wow. I didn't know he was the Prince. He's just as they say he is. Kind, handsome, and a good swordsman to boot. He's everything a girl could want.  
  
Lina: Good riddance. I thought that guy would never leave. Although, he was kind of nice. Come on Amelia, let's go home.  
A/N: So, what did you all think of the first chapter. I don't know how many people will read this but, for those few who do, please R&R. Thank you. Oh, also note that the pairings will be the same in the series, meaning Lina/Gourry (obviously), Amelia/Zelgadis, Filia/Xellos (And maybe Martina/Zangulus). 


	2. Naga's Laugh and a Perverted Minister

Title: Slayers Rhapsody  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story  
The day begins with Lina staring out the window thinking about the mysterious swordsman Gourry(who's really Prince Ferdinand!).  
  
Lina: Sigh...  
  
Amelia: Ahhh.  
  
Lina: Sigh...  
  
Amelia: Hrrmmm!  
  
Lina: Sigh...  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina will you snap out of it already!?  
  
Lina: Huh?  
  
Amelia: Ahhh, I bet I know what you're thinking about. You're thinking about the Prince.  
  
Lina: I didn't... I din't know he was the real Prince.  
  
Amelia: Why don't you go talk to him?  
  
Lina: But...  
  
Amelia: Come on Miss Lina, you can do it. And if that doesn't work then you can just show him a little leg. Guys can't resist a little leg.  
  
Lina: Maybe you're right. Let's go to Mothergreen.  
  
*In Mothergreen*  
  
Lina: We're here now. What do we do?  
  
Amelia: Let's see if we can find anything out about the Prince.  
  
*So Lina and Amelia wander around until they enter...*  
  
*The Restaurant on the Lake*  
  
Lina: Hey alright. It's a restaurant. Let's get some food.  
  
Amelia: But Miss Lina, what about the Prince?  
  
Lina: Oh he'll still be there after we eat.  
  
*So Lina and Amelia sit down and get ready to order*  
  
Waiter: What will the two young ladies have?  
  
Amelia: I'll have a a slice of cherry pie and a cup of mint tea please.  
  
Lina: And I'll have the biggest plate of Dragon Cuisine.  
  
Waiter: Very good. I'll back with your order shortly.  
  
*However, while Lina and Amelia are waiting for their order...*  
  
Lina: I wonder what's taking so long. I better not have to wait 6 months for that Dragon cuisine.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I could get you some Dragon Cuisine.  
  
Lina: Really, that would be so... great. *Lina gets a closer look at that mysterious voice*  
  
Mysterious Voice: My name is Noonsa and I must say I find you very attractive.  
  
Lina: Uh, thank you. Now what was that you said about Dragon Quisine?  
  
Noonsa: Yes, I know the perfect place to get some, but...  
  
Lina: But...?  
  
Noonsa: It's location is a well kept secret of my tribe and I wouldn't feel right showing it to you for free.  
  
Lina: Ok then, how much?  
  
Noonsa: Oh I'm not asking for much. All I want is... A KISS!  
  
Lina: A-a-a KISS? GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Noonsa: *Puckers up his lips* Come on baby you'll love it. A kiss from me, the handsomest guy in my tribe.  
  
Lina: I'd hate to see the rest of the tribe.  
  
Noonsa: Come on, just one little kiss. Mwumumum. *SMOOCH! Starts to blush*  
  
Lina: AGGGHHHH. *Pulls her face out of his mouth and she's coverd with slime. EEEW* Uggh, the smell. How dare you. Take this, FIREBALL!  
  
*Noonsa is now one baked fish... as well as the rest of the restaurant*  
  
Amelia: Um, I think you over did it a bit Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: Uhh, I think you're right.  
  
*The owner storms over to them*  
  
Owner: My, my restaurant Look what you've done. How are you going to pay for this?  
  
Lina: *Gets this sly look in her eye* Well you see it was, sort of, an accident and, it's not much, but, do you think, that, maybe, this would cover the damage? *Hands him a shiny pink gem*  
  
Owner: *Gets this dreamy look in his eye* Ahhh, thank you. You're such an honest girl so of course it's alright. *goes of to stare at his gem some more*  
  
Amelia: It isn't nice to lie like that Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: That wasn't lieing, that was just creative story telling.  
  
Amelia: Yeah, but when you do that it gives me the chills.  
  
Lina: Baka! *hits Amelia with a big paper fan*  
  
*Suddenly, three fangirls of the Prince go over to Lina*  
  
Fangirl 1: Wow, do you realize how lucky you are?  
  
Fangirl 2: Like, totally lucky.  
  
Fangirl 3: Like, super dee duper mega lucky.  
  
Lina: What in the world are you babbling about?  
  
Fangirl 2: Like, you really have no idea?  
  
Fangirl 3: You have happened to stumble upon one of the most rarest of rare things?  
  
Lina: And that would be...?  
  
Fangirl 1: A Noonsa, of course.  
  
Fangirl 3: It happens to be the Princes most favorite foods in the whole world.  
  
Fangirl 2: The only place they can be found is the Natalie River, and there aren't many left there now.  
  
Fangirl 1: Yeah so, like, treasure this while you can.  
  
Fangirl 3: Yeah because we're all, like, on a diet.  
  
Fangirl 2: And want to lose weight so we can enter the Miss Marl contest.  
  
Fangirl 1: And, like, have the chance of becoming the Prince's Bride. Well, we have to go now. Bye.  
  
Fangirl 2: Catch you later.  
  
Fangirl 3: See you later.  
  
*The three girls leave*  
  
Amelia: I think we should go too now, Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: Right.  
  
*Outside what used to be the Restaurant on the Lake*  
  
Amelia: Did you here what they said?  
  
Lina: About the Noonsa?  
  
Amelia: Yeah, do you know what this means?  
  
Lina: You bet I do. This means that I can take this fish and... sell it for a good price!  
  
Amelia: *sweatdrops* Nooo, it means that you can cook it, er, prepare it (since it's already cooked) for the Prince and then give it to him.'  
  
Lina: Hmmm, well. I guess I could do that too. I could always go back to the Natalie River and get some more. Heck, I'll just Fireball the whole damn lake. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina you're really beginning to scare me.  
  
*Due to Lina's laugh though who should appear but...*  
  
Obnoxious Person: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
*Women lock thir doors, children start to cry, and even men cower in fear at the sound of that laugh. Two old women begin to chant a prayer that sends demons away*  
  
Lina: Oh no. It can't be her!  
  
Amelia: I think it is.  
  
Lina and Amelia: It's Naga. *major sweatdrop*  
  
Naga: I thought it was you Lina. Of course, it's hard to see you from this distance since you're so small. AH HA HA HA HAHA.  
  
Lina: *sigh* What do you want Naga?  
  
Naga: Oh I'm just doing a bit of preparation for the contest. Of course I really don't need to do much since I'll just win again anyways. In fact, I just bought a new dress. It cost me 1 Million Inotium. Did you hear that? 1 Million Inotium. That may seem like a lot to you but for me it's just a drop in the bucket. In fact, I bought all the dresses in town so good luck finding one. Not that you were thinking of entering the contest were you?  
  
Lina: Well, I...  
  
Amelia: Of course she's going to enter and she's going to clean you're clock.  
  
Naga: Hmm, why if it isn't little Amelia. Still Naive are you. My beauty is uncompared. Even this dress pales in comparison to my god like beauty.  
  
Lina: Yeah whatever.  
  
Naga: Hmph. Well if you'll excuse me I have to go get fitted for my custom dress Kain Blueriver. Ta ta. AH HAH AH HA HA HA. *Naga jiggles of towards the dress shop*  
  
Amelia: Boy, she sure has a big head.  
  
Lina: Yeah, but that's not the only thing thats big. What are we going to do now.  
  
Amelia: I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to go fix that Prince the best fish dinner he's ever had.  
  
*Back at Lina's house*  
  
Lina: Let's get cooking. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. Oh this will be the best dish ever!  
  
Amelia: Is it done yet?  
  
Lina: Yep!  
  
Amelia: Let's see now. YUM!   
  
Lina: Hey that's for the Prince. Hands off.  
  
Amelia: This is really good.  
  
Lina: Really?  
  
Amelia: Let's go. Meet me outside the church.  
  
*Outside the church*  
  
Lina: Amelia, what's this all about?  
  
Amelia: If I do this then.. hah. *moves one of the headstones in the graveyard to reveal a secret passage* This passage goes all the way to the castle. It's kind of like a hidden escape for the people in the castle.  
  
Lina: Hmm, but how did you know about it?  
  
Amelia: Never mind that.   
  
*Lina and Amelia enter the passage and head on until they get a door*  
  
Lina: Now what?  
  
Amelia: There's a switch here and we just push it like so. *Pushes the switch*. Oh, I forgot to tell you though, when you push it monsters appear like so.  
  
Lina: Idiot! *Hits Amelia with a paper fan* Oh this is just great. Take this monsters. MEGA BRANDO!  
  
Amelia: Way to go Miss Lina. Now we can continue on.  
  
*They enter the door to find them in a dark room*  
  
Lina: It sure is dark in here and it smells funny to.  
  
Amelia: We can't light a torch though since it seems the room is filled with gas...  
  
Lina: Gas! Wait, what kind of gas...? *major sweatdrop*  
  
Amelia: Boy it really does smell bad in here. Miss LIna, did you...?  
  
Lina: NO! *Hits Amelia with the paper fan again*  
  
Amelia: Hey, I think I found the exit. *slides open a door*  
  
Lina: Whew, we finally got out of there. Where are we. *Goes out of the stall she was in* WHAT THAT HELL. WE CAME OUT OF A TOILET.  
  
Amelia: Not to worry Miss Lina. It's no longer in use, see? *points to a sign on the stall door that says out of order*  
  
Lina: Oh, I guess it's ok then...  
  
Grumbly Voice: Hey, what's all the racket out there?  
  
*A guy exits one of the stalls*  
  
Lina: Amelia, this is the guys bathroom.  
  
Grumbly Voice: Who are you? What are you doing here?  
  
Lina: We uh...  
  
Grumbly Voice: Oh, I know. You must be...   
  
Lina: Uhhh...  
  
Grumbly Voice: You must be a secret admirer. Going to all this trouble just to sneak in here. How cute. You must have heard that I'm the best swordsman in the land and came to get an autograph.   
  
Lina: No, we, um...  
  
Amelia: *whispers to Lina* Miss Lina you have to play along. Otherwise we'll get arrested.   
  
Grumbly Voice: *sniff, sniff* My, what a pleasant odor. How thoughtful.  
  
Lina: Hey, wait this is for...  
  
Amelia: Lina, this guy is Minister Zangulus.  
  
Lina: But this is for the Prince...  
  
Zangulus: Hey, you're not half bad looking. Come closer.  
  
Lina: Well, ok. *steps a little closer*  
  
Zangulus: Good girl. Don't worry I won't bite. Hmm, you're pretty cute. Kind of flat chested though.  
  
Lina: WHAT?  
  
Amelia: That's it pervert. In the name of justice you're going down. *Whacks him with a big paper fan*  
  
Lina: How DARE you call me flat chested! *Throws the fish at Zangulus*  
  
Zangulus: Help me, I'm being attacked! Assassins!   
  
*Several monsters appear*  
  
Zangulus: Get them!  
  
Lina: That's it. There is no way I'm letting you slide that easy after calling me flat. GIGA BOLT!  
  
*Lina ends up zapping the monsters, Zangulus, and the entire men's bathroom*  
  
Lina: Crap.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina I think it's time to get out of here.  
  
Lina: Good thinking.  
  
*Now back in front of the secret passage way*  
  
Amelia: That was a total bust.  
  
Lina: Yeah, and I had no idea that guy was a minister. He didn't really act like one. What are we going to do now?  
  
Amelia: I heard that registration for the contest in in Mothergreen so let's go there.  
  
Lina: Right.  
  
*However, Lina and Amelia stop in front of a sign near the entrance of Orange Village*  
  
Lina: Hmm, it seems there's a new post on the sign. Let's see what it says.  
  
*They read the sign*  
  
Sign: There has been a recent assassination attempt on Minister Zangulus. If anyone has any information on his attackers then please contact the head of the guard at Marl Castle.  
  
Amelia: Hey, they're talking about us! Wait, wait, they're expecting us to panic. *suddenly jumps up onto the sign and goes into a justice speech* In the name of justice we will not let ourselves be pulled into devious plan so we'll just have to be as inconspicuos as possible! *Notices Lina and to girls looking at her*  
  
Lina: Uh, Amelia...  
  
Amelia: Oh, but I wouldn't happen to be the most conspicuous person here, now would I? Don't worry though iss Lina. These pictures suck and don't even look like us.  
  
(A/N: Just imagine the picture of Lina that Gourry showed to the bartender in the first Slayers season). :)  
  
Lina: That's true. Let's go onto Mothergreen.  
A/N: So what did you all think of the latest chapter of Slayers Rhapsody? I'm trying my best to follow the story line of both Slayers AND Rhapsody as best I can so let me know if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters. PS though, as stated before, the following couples will be Lina/Gourry, Amelia/Zelgadis, and Filia/Xellos so, when you submit your ideas, keep those pairings in mind. Thank You! :) 


	3. Awww, look at the cute little Zelgabunny

Title: Slayers Rhapsody  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story  
  
Lina and Amelia now arrive in Mothergreen and head over to the registration table.  
  
Lina: I'd like to register for the Miss Marl's Contest.  
  
Registration Girl: Sure just fill this form out here, here, and here. Thank you. The contest will be held in three days.  
  
Amelia: So are you registered Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: Yeah. Everything's all set. Here is the list of rules.  
  
Amelia: Let me see that. *Snatches it away from Lina* Hmm, it says to wear a dress that makes you look beautiful. Now that doesn't seem very just like.  
  
*A loud obnoxious laugh is suddenly heard*  
  
Naga: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Naga jiggles in* Did I hear you right Lina. You are entering the contest?  
  
Lina: Yeah, so?  
  
Naga: *Major shocked look on her face* You can't be serious. Don't you know you're way in over your head?  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina can do anything she sets her mind to. Isn't that right, Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: That's right. Just you wait Naga. I'll knock the silicon right out of you.  
  
Naga: Well! I see you can't be persuaded. Of course you really don't stand a chance seeing as how I've bought all the dresses, but give it your best shot anyways. Ta ta for now. *She flounces out of the registration center*  
  
Amelia: The nerve of her. You sure show her, won't you Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: You heard what she said though. She already bought all the dresses.  
  
Amelia: let's head over to the dress shop anyways. Maybe they've got one stored away in storage.  
  
Lina: Oh goody...  
  
*Now over in the dress shop*  
  
Old Man: I'm sorry Miss but Etoile has already placed a three-year order. I can make you one after that if you'd like.  
  
Lina: Oh that won't do any good. Is there anywhere else where I could find a dress?  
  
Old Man: Well there is the old theater in the woods but...  
  
Lina: This is great. I'm sure a place like that would have a dress.  
  
Old Man: Wait Miss. You mustn't go there. They say the place is haunted and that anyone who goes there vanishes. YOU'LL NEVER RETURN! *Gets all up close and scares the crap out of Lina and Amelia*  
  
Lina: AGGHH! MISTER, YOU'RE SCARING ME MORE! *Punches the guy with a right hook and knocks him into the wall*  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, that wasn't really nice.  
  
Old Man: If you insist on going then I suggest you take these as well. *Rummages in a chest and pulls out two costumes. One is a pink horse and the other is a yellow star*  
  
*Outside the dress shop*  
  
Lina: What a crazy old man. I wonder why he gave us these silly things?  
  
Amelia: Maybe it's because you hit him a little too hard?  
  
Lina: *starts to show a fang* Grrr, let's just head over to that theater in the Wonder Woods.  
  
*Now in the Wonder Woods*  
  
Amelia: We should be to the area the old man was talking about and.... sniff sniff. Hey Miss Lina, do you smell that?  
  
Lina: Yeah, it smells like BBQ.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, might I ask a favor?  
  
Lina: Let me guess, you want to eat what you're smelling?  
  
Amelia: Yeah, I'm really hungry.  
  
Lina: *sigh* OK. I guess we can stop for a little bi... *Lina's stomach growls loud enough to shake the trees*  
  
Amelia: *tee hee* I think you're hungry too Miss Lina. Let's go.  
  
*Lina and Amelia shortly arrive at the source of the smell*  
  
Amelia: Hmm, I guess that changed the theater into a BBQ Restaurant. Hurry Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: All right already.  
  
*Inside the restaurant*  
  
Amelia: I'm really super hungry so let's choose the door for big eaters.  
  
*Inside the room for big eaters*  
  
Lina: Hmm, I wonder what this sign says?  
  
Sign: To improve the taste of your food we've provided the following obstacles!  
  
Amelia: What do they mean "obstacles"?  
  
Lina: Uh, I think they mean that. *Points to the enemies that have appeared*  
  
Amelia: Ohh, those obstacles!  
  
Lina: Whatever, FIREBALL!  
  
Amelia: Well done Miss Lina, let's move on.  
  
*In the next room*  
  
Amelia: Look it's another sign. *Reads the sign*  
  
Sign: Step on the salt to revitalize your body!  
  
Lina: Hey there is salt on the floor. How weird.  
  
Amelia: Look Miss Lina. More enemies.  
  
Lina: Yeah, it figures. MEGA BRANDO.  
  
Amelia: Way to go Miss Lina.  
  
*Now in the third room*  
  
Amelia: *rather sarcastic*Oh look, another sign.  
  
Lina: *sigh* What does this one say?  
  
Sign: The combination of sweating and food makes it taste better!  
  
Amelia: Eww, but why is it so hot in here?  
  
*More enemies appear*  
  
Lina: I'm getting so tired of this. Lets cool things off a bit. DEMONA CRYTSAL!  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, the smell seems to be coming from the next room.  
  
*They enter the following room and find...! *  
  
Lina: Oh this is so creepy. What's with all these dolls?  
  
Creepy Doll: Who are you calling creepy?  
  
Amelia: AGGGHH, THIS PLACE REALLY IS HAUNTED. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE MISS LINA! *Grabs Lina's arm and runs into the previous room*  
  
Lina: Now what are we supposed to do?  
  
Amelia: Um, maybe that's why that old man gave us these? *Holds up the horse and star costumes*  
  
Lina: *major sweat drop* Oh boy....  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
Lina: I can't believe I, Lina Inverse the Sorcery Genius, am stuck in this ridiculous outfit. You look Ok in that starfish outfit, Amelia.  
  
Amelia: It is not a starfish. This is the Star of Justice!  
  
Lina: Whatever. Let's go Amelia.  
  
*Now back into the doll infested room.  
  
Lina: Hey it seems to be working. But wait, what's that. *Points over to wear a bunch of small cats and a big cat are tied up*  
  
Big Cat: Help me! My name is Burg and these crazy dolls tied me up and took over my restaurant.  
  
Amelia: Poor Mister Burg.  
  
Creepy Doll: AND NOW WE'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU! *Swoops down toward Lina*  
  
Lina: I don't think so. DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
*In the process Lina's spell disintegrates the dolls, frees the cats, and knocks a portrait off the wall*  
  
Amelia: Wow, those cats sure took of fast. They didn't even thank us. How unjust.  
  
Lina: Never mind that. That portrait was covering a hole in the wall. Maybe some things are still left behind from when this place was a theater?  
  
*They enter the room behind the painting. Amelia and Lina start to look aroud*  
  
Amelia: I don't see anything Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: Me neither. There's nothing but dust bunnies.  
  
Amelia: Yeah. Hmm, wait a minute. What's that in the corner?  
  
Lina: Whoa! That is the biggest dust bunny I've ever seen.  
  
Amelia: It's kind of cute though...  
  
Lina: Whatever. I think it looks kind of funny.  
  
Amelia: Hey miss Lina. Maybe you could wear that to the contest. *Giggle*  
  
Lina: It still looks like a rag to me.  
  
*Suddenly they hear a voice*  
  
Annoyed Voice: Do you mind not talking about me like I don't even exist?  
  
Amelia: Whaaa, it talks Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: Wow, so you're alive? But then, why are you here?  
  
Annoyed Voice: Yes. I may not look it but I was once a normal human being like you two. However I was turned into this monsterous Chimera that I see before you. And because I look like a monster people tend to act rather quickly towards me. One day I had to hide and the only thing I could find was this ridiculous bunny costume. Now the damn zipper is stuck. I was still on the run and ended up here. The painting was blocking the exit so I decided to take a little nap when you two showed up.  
  
Amelia: *Sniff, sniff. Here eyes get all big and dewy* Oh, poor Mister Bunny. That's so sad.  
  
Mister Bunny: Uh, yeah, sure, whatever...  
  
Lina: Anyways, what's your name? Or would you rather just call you Mister Bunny?  
  
Mister Bunny: *Sigh* My name is Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia: Zelgadis? That's a nice name but how about Mister Bunny Wunny instead? It's much cuter?  
  
Zelgadis: No.  
  
Amelia: Zel-Kun?  
  
Zelgadis: No.  
  
Amelia: I know. We can call you Zelgabunny!  
  
Zelgadis: NO! Damn, why do you have to be so cheerful. You're killing my bad mood. Now I need a cup of coffee.  
  
Amelia: Sorry Mister Zelgadis  
  
Lina: Anyways, now that the exit is unblocked what are you going to do, Zelgadis?  
  
Zelgadis: I was planning on looking for a cure to this stone skin.  
  
Lina: Hmm, why don't you come with us then?  
  
Zelgadis: What?  
  
Amelia: Yeah Mister Zelgadis. Lina's going to enter the Miss Marl contest and maybe she'll be able to ask the Queen if she knows about a cure.  
  
Lina: That's right Zel.  
  
Zelgadis: It sounds like the best lead I've had so far but...  
  
Lina: But what?  
  
Zelgadis: Well, it's bad enough walking around as a chimera, but I really don't think I should have to keep wearing this stupid outfit.  
  
Lina: Ahh, I see. Well then, maybe this will help get that zipper unstuck. DIGGER BOLT!  
  
Zelgadis: What the.... AGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
  
*There's a loud boom as the bunny costume is blown up as well as the rest of the back room*  
  
Sorry for the looonnnnngggg delay in updating but I haven't really felt like working on my stories. I'll try and update sooner but only if you R&R. :) 


	4. BBQ Slugs, Cajun Style

Title: Slayers Rhapsody  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story  
  
A/N: This is just something that I forgot to mention earlier on. In Rhapsody Kururu was puppet and could fit on Cornet's shoulder. However, in my story, Amelia will be the same height as she always is and, even though Valgaav is playing a character that is female in the game he will still be male. The same goes for Xellos. :)  
  
*After there explosive adventure in the Wonder Woods, Lina and the rest are back in Mothergreen and are sitting in front of the fountain*  
  
Lina: Well, we're back to Mothergreen but I still don't have a dress. What should we do?  
  
Zelgadis: ......................................  
  
Lina: Oh come on. You can't still be mad at me. I healed you right back up.  
  
Zelgadis: ....................................  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, I know that there aren't any dresses here but maybe we can find one in the next town?  
  
Lina: Yeah, good idea Amelia. What do you think Zel?  
  
Zelgadis: *Starts to snore and mutter to himself* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, come on, come her cutie, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Lina: *A vein pops up, her face turns red, and with that she swiftly kicks Zelgadis off the bench* WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Zelgadis: Zzzzzzzzzzsnortzzzhuh? Lina calm yourself. I was sleepy and just fell asleep. It's because I haven't had my coffee yet. I was planning to get some at that restaurant over there but it appears that they're making repairs on it.  
  
Amelia: Uh, Miss Lina.....  
  
Lina: N, never mind that, let's just concentrate at the issue on hand.  
  
Zelgadis: Very well.  
  
Amelia: Um, Miss Lina, I heard that there's a Captain here that periodically sails to Bluecat.  
  
Lina: Bluecat huh? It might be worth a shot to check out the stores there. Let's try and find out about that Captain.  
  
*So Lina and friends went around asking various people about a ship to Bluecat. They finally managed to gain some info about where the Captain lived*  
  
*In the Captain's House*  
  
Lina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON"T SAIL US TO BLUECAT? YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN, AREN'T YOU?  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina please calm down. Yelling at the poor man won't solve anything.  
  
Lina: Tsk. No but it will make me feel better.  
  
Zelgadis: I'm sorry did you say something Amelia? I can't seem to hear to well after that yelling Lina did.  
  
Amelia: Mr. Captain will you please tell us why you won't sail to Bluecat?  
  
Captain: *He looks like he almost had a heart attack* U,um s-sure Miss. Oh, and you can call me Honar Well, you see, my daughter over there is engaged to a soldier and she seemed really happy, but then, just a few days ago, she quit eating and I'm very worried about her. Could you please help her?  
  
Amelia: Oh that's so sad. What should we do Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: Hmm, normally I wouldn't want to get involved like this, but my pride won't stand for me loosing to Naga. Ok then Honar, tell us how we can help.  
  
Honar: Oh thank you. As I said before my daughter hasn't eaten in days, therefor I would like you to get her to eat.  
  
Zelgadis: Get her to eat, huh? That doesn't sound to difficult. What does she like to eat?  
  
Honar: Well her favorite food is BBQ Slugs so I'm sure if you got that for her she would be sure to eat it.  
  
Amelia: BBQ......?  
  
Lina: Sl-sl-sl-SLUG.....? You're joking, right? You have to be joking!  
  
Honar: Not at all. My daughter especially likes the BBQ Slug dish from the Restaurant on the Lake. If you do this for me and manage to get my daughter to eat then I will be more then willing to take all of you to and from Bluecat whenever you want. Oh, and it would be free of course.  
  
Lina: Look I don't really know about this but.... did you just say free?  
  
Honar: Of course. So will you do it?  
  
Lina: Oh it'll be no problem at all! Let's go get us a Slug guys!  
  
Amelia: *Sigh* Oh boy, here we go again.  
  
*Lina and friends leave the Captain's house an head over to the Restaurant on the Lake. Inside they discover that someone named "Burg" is the new chef. As they leave the restaurant they are suddenly spoken to by a strange guy*  
  
Strange Guy: If you're looking for SLugs then you can find them at Natali's River. *And with that the strange guy leaves*  
  
Lina: What a strange guy.  
  
Zelgadis: True but he did tell us where we could find the Slugs.  
  
Amelia: Come on Miss Lina. Let's hurry on over to Natali's River.  
  
*Natali's River*  
  
Lina: FIREBALL. There we go. Three nicely cooked Slugs.  
  
Amelia: *Puts her hands together and closes her eyes* Oh burt Slugs truely do smell deliscious.  
  
Zelgadis: Maybe to you, but I'm not so sure the Captain's daughter will feel the same way.  
  
Amelia: Hmm I guess you're right. What should we do now Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: Well, I guess we could...  
  
* Lina is suddenly interrupted by three familiar voices*  
  
Voice 1: I think I heard an explosion over here.  
  
Voice 2: I think I smell some burnt Slugs over here.  
  
Voice 3: I think it's coming from the river. Let's go check it out.  
  
*Who should then appear but none other then the three feisty Nekos.  
  
Nyanko: Oh no!  
  
Nanako: Not them again!  
  
Neko: Agh, it's the abominable Lina Inverse! RUN!  
  
*And with that the three cats scurry*  
  
Lina: Grrr, you really think I'm going to let you get away after saying that. After them guys.  
  
*So over hill and over dale Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis chased the Nekos through the Wonder Woods until they came too...*  
  
*Burg's Restaurant*  
  
Zelgadis: Oh great, not this place again.  
  
Lina: Damn, I knew I had heard the name "Burg" before. But I'm not going to let that stop me from exacting my revenge. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, don't laugh like that. It's really scaring me.  
  
Zelgadis: Never mind that let's just hurry up and go inside. Since it's a restaurant now maybe they have some coffee.  
  
*In the back of Burg's Restaurant*  
  
Burg: Ha ha ha ha ha. No one will be able to beat me at the cooking competion once I present this BBQ Slug dish. People may have doubted me but I will truly be the next Iron Chef. Ha ha ha.  
  
Lina: THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RATS! NOW I'Ve GOT YOU!  
  
Burg: Rats? Where? Huh?.... Agh, it's the abominable Lina Inverse! What is she doing here?  
  
Nanako: I guess she followed us here.  
  
Burg: Forget this. I don't need this kind of stress. I'm moving to Red Hot.  
  
Neko: Wait for us boss.  
  
*So Burg and the three Nekos ran like the wind out of there*  
  
Lina: Heeeeeyyyyy. I didn't get to exact my revenge on you. Come back here.  
  
Amelia: Never mind that Miss LIna. Look at what they were cooking. It's BBQ Slugs.  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah and it looks a lot better then Lina's attempt.  
  
Lina: Grr,watch it Zel. The cats got away and I'm still looking for an excuse to blast something.  
  
Zelgadis: Whatever, let's just take this BBQ Slug dish with us. The Captain's daughter should like iy.  
  
Lina: Fine, fine.  
  
*Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis return to Mothergreen, BBQ Slug dish in hand*  
  
*Captain Honar's House*  
  
Lina: Alright pops we got the dish.  
  
Honar: Ahh, thank you. Now see if my daughter will eat it. Her name is Lila.  
  
*Lina and friends walk over to the Captain's daughter*  
  
Amelia: Miss Lila?  
  
Lila: Oh, yes, and who might you be?  
  
Zelgadis: Your father said that you haven't been eating lately and he's worried about you.  
  
Lina: Yeah so eat this nice BBQ Slug dish so my friends and I can get to Bluecat.  
  
Lila: Haven't been eating. It's true that I haven't been eating as much but I'm not starving myself. I've just been on a diet.  
  
Amelia: A diet?  
  
Lina: A diet! Why would you do something stupid like that?  
  
Lila: Well, the other day my boyfriend said that I was, um, kind of, um,.... fat.  
  
Amelia: How unjust. A person should love someone because of who they are on the inside, not their appearance on the outside.  
  
Zelgadis:.............  
  
Lina: I agree with Amelia. That guy so deserves a Fireball. Why don't we go have a little talking to with this guy of yours.  
  
Lila: Ok but please don't hurt him... too much.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Zelgadis: So how are we going to find this guy?  
  
Amelia: I suppose we could ask around.  
  
*Once again that strange guy pops up*  
  
Strange Guy: So, did the Captain's daughter enjoy the BBQ Slugs?  
  
Lina: Well we never got a chance to... Hey, wait a minute. You're the boyfriend that she's talking about,aren't you?  
  
Soldier Boyfriend: Yes, I am. My name is Kerel  
  
Amelia: So you're the one who has her so upset. Evil villain I shall smight you with the Hammer of Justice! You who holds no mercy for the fat, bakeries will hold none for you!  
  
Kerel: They won't....? Wait, what the hell are you talking about?  
  
Zelgadis: Even I can't hand forgive someone who would call their girlfriend fat. Now face the fury of the Heartless Mystical Swordsman!  
  
Kerel: Fat? But I never called Lila fat.  
  
Lina: Oh yeah, then just what did you call her.  
  
Kerel: I said that she had a full figure and was very feminine.  
  
Zelgadis: Full figure?  
  
Amelia: Feminine?  
  
Lina: Ah, ha ha, oops. I think it's time we set things straight.  
  
*Inside the Captain's House*  
  
Lila: Oh, Kerel. I should have realized what you meant when you said full figured.  
  
Kerel: I understand. next time I'll know to word my thoughts more carefully.  
  
Lila: Darling!  
  
Kerel: Sweety!  
  
*Lina and friends try to dodge the little pink hearts flouting around as they talk to Captain Honar*  
  
Lina: Well things might not have worked out the way they were planned, but I'd call this a success.  
  
Zelgadis: So will you take us to Bluecat?  
  
Honar: Of course, of course. Please let me know when you're ready. We can set sail for Bluecat at anytime.  
  
*So Lina and friends head of to Bluecat. Hopefully they'll be able to find what they're looking for there*  
  
A/N: So, what did you all think? Be sure to review and let me know. I think I might be on a roll here so I'll probably start workling on the next chapter pretty soon. 


	5. Shining Rouge, Pink Like Peaches!

Title: Slayers Rhapsody  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story  
  
*Now that Lina and friends have finally made it to Bluecat they can finally start looking for a dress for Lina*  
  
Amelia: For a town named Bluecat it's not very blue and I don't see any cats  
  
Zelgadis: Whew, it sure smells like fish though.  
  
Lina: Ugh, more fish, let's hurry up and find my dress so we can get out of here.  
  
*So Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis look around but find only fish shops. They manage to get a slight lead from an old man though*  
  
Old Man: So you say you're looking for a dress. I don't know how much of this is true, but it's said that in the ruins nearby there were ritiuals held by dancers. I don't know id there's anything left but there might be a dress or two.  
  
Lina: Thanks pops we'll be sure to check it out. What's the name of this place?  
  
Old Man: It's called "Maiden's Shrine" and is located to the East of here. Here is a map of the inside. *Hands Lina a map* Good luck for I hear spirits haunt the place.  
  
*Later in the Maiden's Shrine*  
  
Lina: Spirits, huh? Well if any spirits show up I'll just blast them.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina try not to cause too much destruction, ok?  
  
Lina: Yeah whatever. Hey Zelgadis, where does the map say to go now?  
  
Zelgadis: Hm, it says to go straight and then turn left.  
  
*They do as the map says*  
  
Zelgadis: Now the map says that you'll see a wall in front......  
  
Amelia: Ok then, leave this to Amelia. Charge! *Amelia runs up and pushes on the wall*  
  
Zelgadis: ......... And to not push on it because it's a trap.  
  
Amelia: What? Aggggghhhh. *Falls through the hole but quickly casts a Levitation spell on herself* Mr. Zelgadis next time please warn be about these things.  
  
Zelgadis: Well sorry but you didn't let me finish reading it first. Instead you want to pull on the candle holder to your left  
  
*Lina does so and a hidden door opens*  
  
Lina: Hey is this it?  
  
Zeladis: That's what the map says.  
  
Amelia: Hey I see something over in the back. Do you think it could be what we're looking for?  
  
Lina: I don't know but let's go check it out. Even if it's not a dress it still might be some treasure*  
  
*Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis go over to inspect their findings*  
  
Lina: What the. This just looks like a big dusty coffin.  
  
Amelia: Coffin? Miss Lina we really shouldn't disturb the dead.  
  
Lina: Oh don't be such a baby. Since they're dead already I'm sure they won't mind.  
  
Zelgadis: All right, here we go. *Slides the top of the coffin to find....nothing?*  
  
Lina: Ohhh, what a rip off. I thought there might at least have been some jewels. Oh well.  
  
Amelia: Wait Miss Lina. What's that? *Points to something in the corner*  
  
Zelgadis: It looks like clothes.  
  
Lina: No. It looks like..... DRESSES! It's about time something good came out of this miserable ruin. Let's grab it and get out of here. *Grabs everything but doesn't really look at it*  
  
Amelia: I'm glad because this place is really starting to creep me out.  
  
Zelgadis: Don't worry Amelia, I'll protect you.   
  
Amelia: Really? *Starts to blush a little*  
  
Zelgadis: *Realizes what he just said and also starts to blush* Um, I mean, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Now let's go.  
  
*They all start to walk out when they hear a spooky voice*  
  
Spooky Voice: *Gribbit* Who do you think your calling nothing? *Gribbit*  
  
Amelia: Agghhhh, it's a ghost. *Quickly hides behind Zelgadis*  
  
Lina: Who's there?  
  
Zelgadis: Show yourself you coward.  
  
Spooky Voice: Very well then. *Gribbit* *Something leaps from behind the coffin* TA-DA!  
  
Lina: What the, it's nothing but a stupid toad.  
  
Stupid Frog: Hey, watch how you talk to the great Joyrock. You're nothing but a bunch of thieves.   
  
Zelgadis: Watch who you call a thief.  
  
Lina: Joyrock? That name sounds familiar......  
  
Joyrock: Well it should. I have been know to strike fear in the heart of many.*Gribbit* I certainly don't think two boys and a girl will be a match for the Great Joyrock.*Gribbit*  
  
Lina: *Starts to show that oh so familiar vein* WHAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY?   
  
Amelia: There she goes again.  
  
Zelgadis: She's really mad now.  
  
Lina: I remember you now. I already kicked your ass once Jaywalk.  
  
Joyrock: That's the Great Joyrock to you, you miserable little brat. *Gribbit*  
  
Lina: Yeah, well I'm the Great Lina Inverse you poor excuse for an amphibian.  
  
Joyrock: Lina...Inverse....Uh-oh.*Gulp*  
  
Lina: Uh-oh is right. We dealt with Slug BBQ earlier so now it's time for some Toad BBQ! DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
Amelia: Oh no!  
  
Zelgadis: Amelia, get down. *With out thinking he pushes Amelia down and covers her*  
  
*Now we take a look outside as a huge cloud envelopes Maiden's Shrine, or at least what's left of it*  
  
Lina: That's what you get for calling me a boy. Now maybe this time he'll stay dead. HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Zelgadis: Damn, you really need to try and control yourself Lina.  
  
Lina: Yeah, yeah whatever. At least I got my dress now.  
  
Amelia: Um, Mister Zelgadis, thanks for protecting me but can you get off me now?  
  
*Zelgadis realizes that he was still on Amelia and quickly gets up*  
  
Lina: Look, he's blushing.  
  
Zelgadis: No I'm not *Who of course clearly is*  
  
Lina: Let's head on back to Mothergreen now. The competion should be starting soon.  
  
*Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis head back to Mothergreen and Lina finally takes a look at her new "dress"*  
  
Lina: What is this thing. I know I need a dress for the competition, but this really wasn't what I had in mind. *Holds up what appears to be a pink ruffly....tu-tu?*  
  
Amelia: Oh Miss Lina, don't worry about it. They say individuality and uniqueness are two very important qualities in a contest. Plus it comes with this really cute wand, see? *Holds up a gold colored wand with a small heart at the top*  
  
Zelgadis: And it appears that there's some sort of song book. Besides, we're all out of options and the contest will be starting soon.  
  
Amelia: Yeah Miss Lina. Besides, it can't get any worse, can it?  
  
Obnoxious Person: OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO.  
  
Amelia: Uh, well, maybe it can  
  
Lina: *Rests her head on her hand* Great, what do you want now Naga?  
  
*Naga jiggles on over*  
  
Naga: Why Lina, I'm rather surprised to see you here at all. I thought you would have been scared away by now.  
  
Lina: Tch, yeah right. Don't count your snakes before they hatch Naga. I'm entering that contest and I'm going to win.  
  
Naga: Really now, with that outfit? *Points to the pink ruffly tu-tu*  
  
Lina: Y-yeah, I am. You should talk Naga. You're the one who always wears that stupid leather outfit of yours.   
  
Naga: Hmph. You're just jealous that I have the chest to fill this outfit.  
  
Lina: WHY YOU! JUST WAIT UNTIL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU. THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU TO FILL A PAPER BAG, LET ALONE THAT RIDICULOUS COSTUME!  
  
*Amelia and Zelgadis have a hold on Lina in order to keep her from casting the Dragon Slave*  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina please calm down.  
  
Zelgadis: People are starting to stare at me.  
  
Naga: Hmph. I don't have time for this for I have a contest to win. See you later Lina. OH HO HO HO HO HO. *Naga jiggles of toward the castle*  
  
Lina: Grrr, I'll show her.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina we should head of to the castle now too. The contest is going start soon.  
  
*In the castle Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis are waiting for the Queen to appear and make her speech*  
  
Lina: Wow, look at all the people. It looks like every girl in the entire Kingdom decided to participate.  
  
Amelia: Don't worry Miss Lina. I'm sure you'll win. Oh hey look. Isn't that the Prince over there?  
  
Lina: Where! Oh crap he's asleep. What a jellyfish brain.  
  
*And asleep he was. Guess our Little Prince didn't get enough sleep last night.  
  
Zelgadis: Look the Queen is making her entrance.  
  
*All hail the Queen*  
  
Queen Sera: I want to thank all of you for coming here, and to let you know that this contest isn't just about looks. It's also about how well you act and think things through. You will now be told the rules of the contest.  
  
Soldier: As the Queen said this isn't just about looks. You will also be scored on the way you walk in the dress you chosen, as well as your smarts and how well you think things through. Because of that we will be testing you in one-on-one combat and, for the final task, there will be a singing contest.  
  
Queen Sera: Those are the rules. For the singing part it doesn't matter what the words are as long as it's a song that truly comes from the heart. People will be judged on the way they are on the inside, not just their outward appearance. Thank you and may the best girl win. *Before heading off the stage she looks at her son and whispers to him* *Psst* Gourry, it's time to go. Get up sleepy head.  
  
Gourry: *Still asleep* Snzzzxxxxzzzzzzzzzzz ok mommy zzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxzzzzssnnn. *Stumbles off after his mother*  
  
Soldier: Will all contestants please head to the waiting rooms. The first match will begin in 10 minutes.   
  
Amelia: Wow, what a great Queen she is. A TRUE defender and ally of justice.  
  
Lina: Well she is the Prince's mother.   
  
Amelia: Yeah.  
  
Zelgadis: Lina, don't you think we should head over to the waiting room now?  
  
Lina: Right.  
  
*In the Waiting Room*  
  
Amelia: Are you ready for your first match Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: No problem!  
  
Zelgadis: Just be sure not to blow anything up, ok?  
  
Lina: Quiet you. I know what I'm doing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
*About three contestants left at that moment. Also a soldier entered the room*  
  
Soldier: It is time for the first match to begin. Will as participants please go to the arena.  
  
*In the Arena*  
  
Soldier: This is to be a fair fight. That means no bad stuff, got it?  
  
Zelgadis: You better be careful then Lina.  
  
Lina: SHH!  
  
Soldier: These are the first rounds line up.  
  
Match 1: Olivia vs. Milly  
  
Match 2: Mimi vs. Nene  
  
Match 3: Naga vs. Connie  
  
Match 4: Lina vs. Serena   
  
Soldier: READY......... FIGHT!  
  
*The first three matches proceeded without incident. Then it was Lina's turn*  
  
Soldier: In the blue corner we have the censational Serena Usagi, weighing in at a luscious 110 pounds. And, in the red corner we have the abominable Lina Inverse, weighing in at a miniscule 80 pounds.  
  
Lina: That is so not true. Where are you people getting this information from?  
  
Amelia: Go get them Miss Lina.   
  
Lina: No big! I'll wipe the floor with her!  
  
Zelgadis: With that introduction you better be able to. Here we go.  
  
Serena: I'll show you a think or two. RAINBOW SPIRAL HEART ATTACK, HA!  
  
Lina: *Snicker* Oh, ok then. Here's one for the books. EXPLOSION ARRAY!  
  
Serena: Huh? Aggghhhh, waaaahhh. I think my stupid wands broken.  
  
Lina: HA *Holds up her two fingers* VICTORY! That's what you get for shopping at Sailor Scouts R' Us store. Now get lost you loser.  
  
Serena: Waaaah, now I need a box of cookies to help me calm down. Waaaahhh *Goes running out of the arena*  
  
Soldier: THE WINNNNNAAAAAAAAAA, LINA INVERSE. Thank you all for paticipating. Please got to the waiting rooms. The next part of the contest will begin soon.  
  
Amelia: Way to go Miss Lina. I knew that justice would surely triumph.  
  
Zelgadis: Not to shabby. Now let's see how well you can do in the....*Dun dun dun* FASHION SHOW!  
  
Lina: Crap I'd had forgotten about that part.  
  
Amelia: I'm sure you'll do fine in that part since you have that cute pink fuku.  
  
Lina: I hope so.... but I have a really bad feeling about this.  
  
*In the waiting room*  
  
Zelgadis: It appears that quite a few contestants have dropped out.  
  
Lina: That's just because they didn't want to face the abomin- er, I mean, Great Lina Inverse.  
  
Obnoxious Person: OH HO HO HO HO HO.  
  
Lina: Oh great. Look who decided to slither on over.  
  
Naga: Don't kid yourself Lina. It's more like they didn't want to have to face Naga the Serpent.   
  
Amelia: The show isn't over yet. I know Miss Lina will be the one to win.  
  
Naga: Sure, you just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. Well if you'll excuse me I must go finishing preparing. I want to look my best when I accept the title. Ta ta. OH HO HO HO HO HO HO.   
  
*Now about three more contestants left*  
  
Lina: Who does she think she is? That stuck up snob. Amelia, hand me my dress!  
  
Amelia: Yes Miss Lina!  
  
*10 minutes later, on the stage*  
  
MC: Next is contestant #21, Miss Sulphur from Safron City. Lovely.  
  
MC: It's last years winner contestant #22, Miss Naga G. Serpent from our very own Mothergreen  
  
MC: And last, but certainly least, contestant #23, Miss Lina Inverse from Orange Village.  
  
*Lina steps out onto the stage*  
  
Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lina: What, what's going on here?  
  
Loud Voice 1: Look guys, it's the Bunny of the Moon!  
  
Loud Voice 2: Shouldn't there be a black cat with you?  
  
Loud Voice 3: Oh no! Please don't hurt me with your pink sugar hearts! Talk about being a hypocrite!  
  
*However, off in the Prince's corner*  
  
Gourry: (Hey, that's a cute outfit. If she wins, I wonder if I could get her to wear it a little more often? Maybe even do a little bit of singing too).   
  
Lina: Grrr, just wait until I get my hands on you Amelia! *Storms of the stage*  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Lina: Amelia, you've got some explaining to do!  
  
Amelia: What's wrong Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: What's Wrong! I just made a total ass of myself in front of everyone, including the Prince!  
  
Zelgadis: Calm down Lina. I'm sure Amelia didn't do it on purpose.  
  
Lina: You stay out of this unless you want some black to go with that blue!  
  
Zelgadis: Hmph!  
  
Amelia: He's right Miss Lina. While you were out there I was looking through this song book *Holds up the song book from the Maiden's Shrine* I picked out a good song for the final part of the contest and even found a blue ruffly fuku so I could go out there and sing with you.  
  
Lina: No! No more help from you! Just stay out of my life, forever!  
  
Amelia: *Tears start to well up in her eyes* Well fine Miss Lina, if that's how you want it! Good-bye and good riddance! *Quickly runs away*  
  
Lina: Hey that's supposed to be my line!  
  
Zelgadis: Now you've done it. I'm going after her to make sure she's ok. *Runs off after Amelia*  
  
Lina: What is with everyone? Sheesh.  
  
*Naga suddenly appears*  
  
Naga: I was asking myself the same thing. You really should be nicer to your friends Lina, especially since they're all you have.  
  
Lina: Shut up Naga! I don't need a lecture from someone who's only friend has been money and the Wonder Bra.  
  
Naga: Hmph! See if I ever try to give you good advice Lina. I'll just have to teach you a lesson in the final match!  
  
Lina: Final match? But I've only fought once.  
  
Naga: Yes,well, apparently the rest of the contestants got scared off so it's just you and me.  
  
Lina: I won't lose!  
  
Naga: Neither will I! In fact, how about we make a little wager?  
  
Lina: Alright, I'm game. If I win you have to take back every mean remark you've made about me and my chest size.  
  
Naga: Agreed. And if I win you have to apologize to Amelia and to admit that I'm your greatest rival.  
  
Lina: Fine. Let's go Naga. It's time for our match.  
  
*In the arena again*  
  
Soldier: It seems that the rest of the contestants have gotten scared and ran off, so the final match will be Lina vs. Naga. READY...... FIGHT!  
  
Lina: Get ready to loose Naga!  
  
Naga: In your dreams Lina! We'll finish this once and for all!  
  
Lina: Take this Naga! FLARE ARROW!  
  
Naga: Right back at you Lina! FREEZE ARROW!  
  
*Of course we all no what happens when two opposite spells hit*  
  
Lina/Naga: Damn!  
  
Lina: They just canceled each other out. But I won't be beaten!  
  
*This continued on for a little while until...  
  
Lina: It's time we finished this Naga! SPECIAL ATTACK SLIPPER SLASH! *Lina starts charging towards Naga*  
  
Naga: Hmph..... Flat Chest!  
  
Lina: What.... agggghhhh. *Falls down on the ground in complete shock.  
  
Soldier: AND THE WINNNNNAAA IS THE SLINKY SNAKE OF MOTHERGREEN, NAGA THE SERPENT. The final round will begin shortly with the singing part of the contest. Until then please wait in the waiting rooms. Thank you.  
  
*In the waiting room*  
  
Naga: Do you know why you lost Lina?  
  
Lina: Because you cheated which shows you have no real talent?  
  
Naga: Ahem! No, you lost because you're missing your cheering section.  
  
Lina: Don't be ridiculous (Did I really lose because Amelia isn't here?).  
  
Naga: Think about it Lina, who has always been there for you?  
  
Lina: Amelia....  
  
Naga: And who isn't here right now?  
  
Lina: Amelia....  
  
Naga: And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Lina: I'm going... to get something to eat.  
  
Naga: *Falls over* No you idiot. You're going to apoligize to Amelia!  
  
Lina: Alright, alright. What about the second part of the bet?  
  
Naga: The greatest rival part? Well, I'm going to let that slip for now since you understand so well, and because you know it to be true.  
  
Lina: Yeah, sure, go on now Naga. There's something I need to do.  
  
Naga: See you later Lina, OH HO HO HO HO HO HO. *Naga saunters out of the room as Amelia enters*  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina I.....  
  
Lina: Amelia I wanted to apoligize to you!  
  
Amelia: Miss lina?  
  
Lina: I know it wasn't your fault with what happened earlier and I know you were just trying to help. Do you forgive me?  
  
Amelia: Of course I do Miss Lina! *Runs up to her and gives her a big hug*  
  
Lina: Great! Now are you ready to go do our song? *Holds up the song book*  
  
Amelia: Uh-Huh *Quickly nods* Let's hurry up and change.  
  
*They both change into their dresses*  
  
Lina: Wow, that looks really nice on you.  
  
Amelia: Thanks Miss Lina.  
  
Lina: Ok then, let's go. Oh, by the way, do you know where Zel is? I know he went after you.  
  
Amelia: Uhhhh, I think he's drying off.  
  
Lina: Drying off? How did he get wet?  
  
Amelia: I'll tell you later. For now why don't we go to the stage? The singing contest should be starting soon.  
  
Lina: Oh, ok.  
  
*Lina and Amelia head off while Zelgadis er, is somewhere drying himself off*  
  
*In the mens bathroom*  
  
Zelgadis: Sheesh, Amelia sure can be out of it sometimes.  
  
*We see a flashback of when Zelgadis went looking for Amelia. Amelia is sitting near a fountain thinking about her fight with Lina*  
  
Amelia: This is just terrible. I didn't think the pink fuku was all that bad. Poor Miss Lina. What if she doesn't win the contest now because of that. Oh, but it wasn't all my fault. Still, I guess I could have tried harder at finding a decent dress for her. Agh, this is getting me nowhere. Miss Lina's battle should eb over soon and I'm going to go talk to her right now. After all, that would be the just thing to do! *Gets up and starts racing back to the waiting room*  
  
*Little did she know but Zelgadis was coming along the path looking for her. The rest is due to gravity and the fact that he's heavy enough to be an anchor*  
  
*SPLOOOSH*  
  
Amelia: Oh I'm so sorry Zel-Kun I didn't see you there! I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go find Miss Lina and work things out with her. I'll see you later. RAY WING! *Amelia flies off to go find Lina leaving a rather surprised Zelgadis sitting in the fountain*  
  
Zelgadis: Tsk, well maybe those two will work things out. I'm so tired of listening to them bicker and... wait, did she just call me Zel-Kun? AMELIA!!!  
  
*End of flashback. We now return you to your regularly scheduled bathroom scene*  
  
Zelgadis: I wonder if those two have worked things out by now? I know Amelia doesn't mean any harm. Why, when she bumped into me her face was so soft and full of compassion. It looked like her big blue eyes were about to start brimming with tears and.... uh, what am I thinking! I really need to get out of this restroom. I think this draft is starting to affect me. I know it helped dry off my clothes, but I wonder how half the men's room went missing like this? Oh well, I'm sure the last of the contest should be starting soon.  
  
*On the stage once again*  
  
Soldier: This will be the final test to see who will be named Miss Marl. The Queen would like to say a few words as well.  
  
Queen Sera: Thank you. As you all know the winner will attend next weeks party which will also help celebrate Prince Gourry's 18 birthday. Remember that the song must come from the heart and that we will know if it is truly sung that way. Thank you.  
  
Soldier: yes, and for out first contestant we have Miss Naga G. Serpent.  
  
Naga: Thank you. I'm sure you'll be able to tell that this song is truly about me. To help me with it I've brought three cats I found wandering around the Wonder Woods. Ready? Now here we go!  
  
-Evil Queen-  
  
Naga: ~I am mightier than the god  
  
The devil is my slave  
  
More beautiful than the goddess  
  
I put her face to shame~  
  
~Oh look at me, what do you see?  
  
Ther's no one greater than me  
  
I'm the queen. The best you've seen,  
  
So worship me.~  
  
Three Cats: ~Your highness  
  
Naga, We worship you as number one~  
  
Naga: ~OH YES! I am evil personified  
  
So get down on your knees  
  
And if you're ever graced by my beauty,   
  
You'll thank your lucky stars.  
  
Aren't I great, I'm amazing myself all the time.~ OH HO HO HO  
  
Naga: ~There is one thing that I still have to get  
  
I won't rest till he's mine, Prince Ferdinando~  
  
Three Cats: ~Don't you know you're old enough to be his mother~  
  
Naga: ~HEY! YOU! SHUT! UP!  
  
My heart is burning overheating with a raging fire  
  
The Prince I do admire, he fills me with desire  
  
Dear Ferdinando, I am here to save you from this curse.  
  
Let his love quench my thirst~  
  
Three Cats: ~QUENCH YOUR THIRST!  
  
Naga: ~If you dare to get in my way~  
  
Three Cats: ~WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY!~  
  
Naga: ~You won't live another day~  
  
Three Cats: ~Queeny, just show your beauty  
  
You're the baddest queen under the sun  
  
Keep on shining, We'll keep on whining  
  
She's our queen, She's the baddest to be seen  
  
Naga, you're the evil beauty  
  
We bow down to you eternally!~  
  
*Dun-dun-dun*  
  
*Naga and her three cats walk off stage while Lina and Amelia enter the stage*  
  
*Once again, off in the Prince Gourry corner*  
  
Gourry: (Hey, she made it, and she's wearing that outfit again. Plus I get to hear her sing. Maybe dreams really do come true. To find out for sure though I'll have to see if she can make me a cheese burger).  
  
Lina: Wow, she's pretty good. Do you think we can beat her?  
  
Amelia: Of course we can Miss Lina. Remember, just follow the words like it shows in the book.  
  
Lina: Ok, here we go.  
  
-Otome no Inori: Maiden's Prayer-  
  
Lina and Amelia: ~Koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa  
  
mabushisugiru no mai daarin  
  
Kirakira ruuju (akogare doriimu)  
  
Pinku no piichi  
  
Todoite hoshii no otome no inori  
  
*Yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune  
  
suki ti kirai no namima ni yureru  
  
chiisana mune o kyunkyun no moto ni  
  
Onegai todoite otome no negai  
  
zembu agechau kirei no watashi  
  
Koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa  
  
Mabushisugiru no mai darrin  
  
Kurakura koron (yurameki doriimu)  
  
Mizuiro parasoru  
  
Kanaete hoshii no otome no negai  
  
*Repeat  
  
Onegai todoite otome no negai  
  
Nageta kissu was buumeran  
  
Katamichi kippu no buumeran  
  
zembu agechau kirei na watashi  
  
Shiroi pegasasu ni omoi nosete  
  
Todoketai no  
  
Koi no jigusoo rasuto piisu~  
  
*As Lina and Amelia finish their song small pieces of what appears to be light pink rose petals gently flutter down*  
  
Queen Sera: Oh, that was truely a wonderful performance.   
  
Naga: Thank you your Highness.  
  
Lina: Yes, thank you.  
  
Queen Sera: Because of the turnout of this event I would like to propose we have two Miss Marl winners. What do you say girls?  
  
Naga: If it is the Queen's wish, then yes.  
  
Lina: Two winners, so that means I won, alright!  
  
Amelia: You did it Miss Lina.  
  
Queen Sera: I hope you two will be able to attend the party next weak.  
  
Lina: Party?  
  
Queen Sera: It's to celebrate the Prince's 18th birthday. Will you be there?  
  
Naga: I know I'll be there.  
  
Queen Sera: And you, Lina?  
  
Lina: Yes, of course I'll be there.  
  
Queen Sera: Good. Until next week then. *She walks off the stage with Gourry walking behind*  
  
Lina: What a long day it's been. I'm ready to go home. Come on Amelia.  
  
Amelia: Ok Miss Lina. By the way, I wonder where Mister Zelgadis went off too. He missed getting to hear us sing.  
  
Lina: Oh I'm sure he'll show up eventually.  
  
*Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of the castle*  
  
Zelgadis: Damn it, where the hell am I. I'm sure the contest is already over by now. Tsk, I didn't even get a chance to see Amelia in that blue fuku. Now they've probably already gone home. GRRR, WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET TO OF HERE?  
  
A/N: And so ends another chapter. Lina has won the contest and will be attending the Prince's birthday party. What other adventures and snacks await her? Find out in the next chapter of "Slayers Rhapsody" :) 


End file.
